


Love Alarm (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Love Alarm, Based on a Netflix Series, Beta Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta/Omega, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys in Skirts, Cock Piercing, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Ererictober, Ererictober2020, First Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not between our main pair, Omega Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, because I love him in skirts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: Em um mundo em que os sentimentos de seu crush estão na palma de suas mãos, o ômega Eren Jaeger precisa lutar contra um alfa que se autointitula seu, enquanto é fodido às escondidas nos armários de limpeza do colégio.Baseado na série da Netflix e no webtoon “Love Alarm”, criado por Cheon KyeYeong.Para o dia 23 do Ererictober 2020!
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ererictober





	Love Alarm (PT/BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bom?? Aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic originalmente escrita em português e que eu já postei uma versão em inglês! Essa fanfic tem conteúdo explícito como todas as minhas outras (rsrsrs) e resolvi postá-la como parte do prompt da Ererictober 2020 apesar de já ter alguns meses que ela foi postada no Social Spirit! Muito obrigada por chegarem até aqui e eu adoraria ler seus pensamentos! Um beijo e até a próxima!!

Quando o Love Alarm, um aplicativo chinês de relacionamento, foi lançado, o mundo abandonou o Tinder quase que imediatamente para entender a nova euforia. Enquanto o Love Alarm prometia avisar se alguém em um raio de 10 metros te amava, muitos acreditavam que o prometido não se realizava e o número de downloads chegou a milhares nos primeiros dias de lançamento. 

Todo mundo queria saber se a pessoa de quem gostavam realmente ficaria sabendo de seus sentimentos sem a necessidade de passar por uma embaraçosa confissão. E o fato de que o aplicativo não separava Alfas, Betas e Ômegas, fazia tudo ainda melhor para quem não se importava com segundo gêneros. 

Foi assim que o número de relacionamentos fora do estereótipo Alfa-Ômega cresceu, ainda mais quando betas puderam expor seus sentimentos para alfas ou ômegas sem medo de discriminação. Para Eren Jaeger, aquele tinha sido o único ponto positivo do aplicativo. 

O ômega nunca havia se importado com rótulos de segundo gênero e ver alguns amigos, que sempre mantiveram suas emoções guardadas devido à um padrão imposto, finalmente serem livres o fazia feliz. Connie, por exemplo, tinha passado anos nutrindo uma paixão escondida pela amiga de infância. Sasha Braun era uma beta enquanto Connie era um alfa – um pouco desprovido de altura para a média, mas um alfa. Eles apenas descobriram a reciprocidade entre si quando baixaram o Love Alarm juntos e imediatamente o número 1 foi exposto na tela com as famosas letras “1 pessoa em um raio de 10 metros te ama”. 

Por isso, Eren se esforçava para tolerar como o aplicativo havia se tornado uma prova de popularidade à medida que os meses se passavam. Agora o mais popular do colégio era aquele que tinha mais pessoas o “amando” em um raio de dez metros e ainda que aquilo fosse uma besteira sem precedentes, ver seus amigos levantarem a bandeira de que o amor era mais que gêneros secundários valia a pena. 

O que ele não tolerava, no entanto, era o alfa narcisista à sua frente, sorrindo para ele de cima ao passo que o ômega permanecia sentado em seu lugar e o olhando com indiferença. 

-Eren, Eren, Eren... - Jean Kirchstein, alfa e colega de sala, deu um sorriso confiante apenas para receber uma arqueada de sobrancelhas de volta. - Quando é que você vai deixar de ser teimoso e admitir que isso é seu feito? - Virando a tela do celular para o moreno, Jean mostrou a interface do aplicativo com um “1” piscando no centro de um coração. - É você que está fazendo meu Love Alarm tocar e não tem coragem para se declarar? Pobrezinho, não precisa ficar com vergonha por sermos colegas de classe desde o jardim de infância. 

Eren jurou que se revirasse os olhos um pouco mais forte conseguiria ver o próprio cérebro. 

-Vá se foder, cavalo! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que estou cagando para a sua cara longa?! - O ômega resmungou, cruzando os braços e batendo de frente com o alfa. Quem estava perto já era acostumado com o quão feroz o moreno era e apenas riram de como ele sempre tinha a melhor resposta para discutir com Jean. 

-Sim, claro. - O alfa devolveu, também cruzando os braços mas não perdendo o sorriso presunçoso. - E como você explica que sempre que você está perto o meu Love Alarm toca? 

-E eu vou saber? Tenho é pena de quem tem sentimentos por você. - O garoto mostrou os caninos, sobrancelhas franzidas e já cansado daquela perseguição sem sentido do outro. 

Ele e Jean realmente se conheciam desde crianças. Mas aquilo também valia para Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Levi, Berthold, Annie, Marco, Christa, Ymir e Reiner. Todos eles tinham se conhecido desde quando frequentaram a mesma escolinha e, ainda que os anos tenham os separado em grupinhos, o laço ainda estava ali independente de gêneros secundários. 

Durante a puberdade, cada um deles floresceu e demonstrou seu lobo inferior. Enquanto uns eram a imagem do que seus lobos representavam, outros surpreenderam a todos quando tiveram o primeiro cio. 

Ou quando não tiveram, é claro. 

Eren foi um dos que surpreendeu. Ninguém ao seu redor achava que uma criança bagunceira, energética e mandona fosse ser um ômega e quando o cio do garoto chegou, a correria para conseguir supressantes e afastar o garoto de alfas foi terrível. 

Já Armin, que tinha um aspecto angelical e doce desde pequeno, se mostrou um alfa dias depois do cio de Eren ter começado e quando os melhores amigos se encontraram, era normal ouvir coisas como os dois terem trocado de papéis por serem tão próximos desde bebês. 

Ah, comentários sobre Eren e Armin formando um casal ômega-alfa também não faltaram. 

Todavia, alguns se mostraram exatamente como a personalidade demandava. Christa se revelou uma ômega, enquanto Ymir, Reiner e Mikasa se mostraram alfas. Connie, apesar da altura, também tinha a personalidade forte de um alfa e Annie, apesar da postura rígida, sempre teve o interior delicado de uma ômega. 

E desse grupo, os únicos que não tiveram cio nenhum foram Sasha, Marco, Bertholdt e... surpreendentemente, Levi. 

O irmão gêmeo de Mikasa era esperado como um alfa, por óbvios motivos de dividir a mesma personalidade forte e de serem gêmeos. Porém, apesar de Mikasa ter tido o primeiro cio aos 15 anos de idade, Levi foi diferente da irmã. 

O cheiro de ômegas, o impulso de marcar e engravidar, o calor excessivo e a vontade de cravar os dentes nas glândulas aromáticas de uma coisinha meiga nunca apareceu para ele. Ainda que ele sempre tivesse sido uma presença mais calma e tranquila, era um pouco decepcionante saber que aquela presença impassível era um sinal de ser um beta. 

Eren se lembrava de como sua feição caiu quando soube que aquele que sempre admirou quando criança não era um alfa. Ele tinha as mãos segurando a saia do uniforme escolar com raiva ao perceber que Levi escondia a própria frustração com olhares gélidos e silêncios prolongados. 

Todavia, o ômega sabia que ser um beta não era uma escolha, ainda mais quando ele se lembrava bem do pequeno Eren de cinco anos de idade sentado na frente de um Levi criança durante a hora do intervalo. Como sempre, as duas crianças dividiam o lanche debaixo de uma árvore e aquele dia não tinha nada de diferente para qualquer um que observasse de fora. 

Exceto que, naqueles trinta minutos de recreio, Eren perguntou se Levi queria casar com ele quando ambos fossem grandões e a resposta – um sorriso pequeno com olhos azuis-acinzentado brilhando ao dar um aceno de cabeça – nunca havia sido esquecida. 

Foi quando ele percebeu que beta ou não, o único que sempre faria seu coração bater mais rápido seria Levi. 

Perdido nos próprios pensamentos, o moreno piscou duas vezes quando viu Marco se aproximar de Jean com um sorriso amarelo. 

-Jean, deixe o Eren em paz. A aula já vai começar. - O beta tentou apaziguar os ânimos, mas Jean parecia determinado a confirmar que Eren era aquele que fazia seu Love Alarm tocar. Da mesma forma que ele deveria ser aquele a fazer o Love Alarm de Eren tocar. 

-Eu só saio daqui quando esse merdinha me mostrar o Love Alarm dele! - Jean disse, bufando alto e largando o celular, o qual tinha a interface do aplicativo aberto, na mesa de Eren. 

Boa parte da sala já havia parado para acompanhar a discussão quando uma movimentação de canto de olho atraiu a atenção de Eren. Entrando pela porta da sala, um grupo de três pessoas andavam juntos. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos e tranças no cabelo pulava animadamente ao conversar com dois rapazes, um de fios loiros e olhos gentis e outro com uma aura assassina. 

Esse último estava vestindo o uniforme escolar bem passado e completamente limpo. Exceto que ele parecia ter orgulho de deixar alguns botões da camisa social aberta para mostrar o peito pálido e bem definido. Com fios negros cortados em um undercut, era possível ver os piercings que adornavam suas orelhas e até mesmo uma parte da tatuagem de carpas coloridas que, Eren sabia, ele tinha entre o ombro e pescoço. 

Ao passo que Farlan ria de algo que Isabel falava, o foco do olhar gélido de Levi estava no ômega de olhos esverdeados. E ainda que ninguém pudesse ler o que aquele olhar significava, Eren sabia muito bem as promessas escondidas nele. 

Foi por isso que, com um sorriso de canto, o ômega pegou o próprio telefone celular, ignorando a exclamação vitoriosa de Jean, e começou a deslizar os dedos até achar o aplicativo de relacionamento. 

Ele clicou no símbolo rosa com um coração e o aplicativo Love Alarm começou a carregar, a frase “procurando próximo de você” surgindo em segundos. 

Então uma notificação surgiu e um coração pulsante apareceu na tela do celular de Eren, o número 1 vibrando orgulhoso. 

“Uma pessoa em um raio de 10 metros te ama”. 

Passando por si, Levi nem ao menos deu atenção para as pessoas acumuladas ao redor da mesa de Eren, agindo como se nada o abalasse. Mantendo a postura irritadiça, ele seguiu com os dois amigos até as últimas cadeiras da sala, fingindo ignorar a voz vitoriosa de Jean afirmar que o Love Alarm de Eren tinha tocado por causa dele. 

Exceto que, se alguém estivesse realmente prestando atenção, eles notariam que a feição orgulhosa e corada de Eren não estava destinada ao alfa de cabelos descoloridos. O número um que pulsava no aplicativo no celular do ômega estava ali causado por outra pessoa, cujo celular apitava toda vez que estavam próximos. 

E essa pessoa não era Jean. 

\-------------------- 

Eren andava cuidadosamente por corredores vazios. Olhos verdes bem arregalados falhavam em dar um aspecto calmo ao ômega e ele segurava o celular próximo ao corpo. 

A verdade é que, enquanto almoçava com os amigos, o garoto recebeu uma certa mensagem que fez seu coração disparar e nervosismo se acumular na boca de seu estômago. 

“Venha mostrar a quem você pertence, ômega” 

Ignorando Jean e qualquer outro que fizesse graça com sua situação, ele deixou o hall de alimentação do colégio afirmando precisar ir ao banheiro. 

Com cinco batidas sonoras no armário de limpeza, Eren mordeu os lábios, uma coloração rosada tomando suas bochechas. O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto quando a tranca da porta foi desfeita era esperado, principalmente quando um rosto pálido e olhos azuis perfurantes o receberam. 

Em um segundo, uma mão forte e masculina o puxou para dentro e o corredor deixou de fazer parte do mundo daqueles dois amantes. Fechando a porta e empurrando o ômega contra ela, Levi levou uma mão ao quadril cheio do moreno e outra para trancá-los no pequeno cômodo. 

Eren, que logo entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do beta, sorriu de canto e não se deu o trabalho de falar e atrasar o ataque voraz aos lábios finos. 

Ele e Levi não tinham conseguido se ver nos últimos dias devido às provas parciais que aconteceram, e para um namoro oficializado há poucas semanas, alguns dias poderiam ser tortura. 

Como sempre, no momento em que Levi pediu passagem, Eren soltou um suspiro e entreabriu a boca para deixá-la ser invadida e provada. Agradecendo a ideia de ter escovado os dentes e mascado um chiclete de menta antes de chegar ali, ele se deixou dominar pelo homem que o pressionava contra a porta com força, um joelho dele entre suas pernas. 

-Um dia eu ainda vou matar o desgraçado que surgiu com essa ideia de ômegas usarem uniformes femininos. - Levi praticamente rugiu assim que desfizera o contato por falta de ar. Eren deu um risinho fraco, bochechas queimando e boca tentando buscar o ar que fora sugado de si. 

-Ciúmes? - O de olhos verdes provocou, jogando a cabeça para trás quando Levi bufou e se pôs a desabotoar alguns botões da camisa social do ômega. 

-Ciúmes do que é meu? Não brinque com fogo, Eren. - Levi respondeu e se Eren não conhecesse bem, poderia jurar que aquilo era instintos de um alfa. E se formos sinceros, a única parte de Levi que não encaixava no padrão alfa era a falta de um nó e de altura. 

A altura, porém, era um ponto delicado. 

Colando a boca nas clavículas e peitoral de Eren, Levi mandou à merda todas as precauções de não marcar o ômega em lugares visíveis. Aquelas eram áreas seguras, uma vez que Eren as podia cobrir com a blusa, e por isso ele não se segurou nas mordidas e lambidas. 

-L-Levi... - O ômega suspirou, olhos verdes se fechando em deleite quando mãos pálidas e geladas saíram de seu quadril e deslizaram por sua coxa até se enfiarem debaixo da saia do uniforme. Quando os longos dedos encontraram a bunda perfeita e redonda do garoto, ele riu. Levi tinha uma certa fixação com seu traseiro. 

-Eu odeio o quanto essa saia não deixa dúvidas sobre o quão perfeito você é. - E para enfatizar seu ponto, ele apertou as nádegas que tinha nas mãos, forçando o ômega contra seu joelho e ocasionando em uma fricção gostosa do pênis dele contra sua coxa. 

Eren precisou mordeu os lábios para impedir um gemido de sair e afundou as mãos nos fios negros para puxar o beta para mais um beijo lascivo. Levi imediatamente consentiu, uma vez que ele jamais recusaria a chance de comprovar mais uma vez o quão deleitosa era a boca de Eren. 

Quanto mais os lábios roçavam, quanto mais saliva se acumulava entre os dois, quando mais suas línguas se encontravam, mais a temperatura do pequeno cômodo aumentava e mais Levi apertava as coxas do garoto que o pertencia. 

-Então o equino acha que quem faz o Love Alarm dele tocar é você? - Ele perguntou quando Eren choramingou contra o beijo, uma forma de reclamar que estava sem ar. Como sempre, Levi tinha apenas uma coloração rosada nas bochechas, sem aparentar falta de ar com a sessão de beijos. 

Sim, ele podia ser mais baixo, mas isso não comprovava que ele era sedentário. Muito pelo contrário, ainda sendo um beta, Levi era o melhor no time do futebol e nas aulas de luta. 

Voltando a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, Eren mordeu os lábios e um tom escarlate se colocou em seu rosto quando dedos habilidosos se enroscaram na roupa íntima que usava e a retiraram, deixando-a cair no chão ao redor dos pés do pequeno. 

-Ele é burro... - O ômega disse, tentando se manter no controle ainda que o ar frio tocasse a lubrificação que já escorria pelas suas nádegas, deixando claro que o garoto estava excitado o suficiente para não negar uma rapidinha no armário. – O Marco está tão obviamente apaixonado por ele... - Ele continuou sussurrando enquanto Levi deixava de morder levemente o pescoço e queixo à disposição dele e o puxava para a parede oposta à porta. 

Enquanto o ômega tirava a calcinha ao redor de seus tornozelos, Levi se abaixou e a pegou em mãos, dobrando-as meticulosamente e as colocando no bolso de trás da calça que usava. 

-Isso fica comigo. - Foi o que deu de resposta ao olhar questionador do de olhos verdes, um sorriso de canto acompanhando a frase. 

Eren tentou combater o arrepio que subiu sua coluna, coxas pressionando contra a outra para aliviar o tesão que sentia ao ver Levi andando em sua direção como um predador, o membro delineado em um volume visível na calça. 

Ah, apesar de não ter um nó, Levi era o suficiente para fazer Eren quase desmaiar de tão fundo que ia e de tanto que forçava o garoto a se acomodar ao redor da largura. E ainda havia uma surpresa que fazia Eren salivar toda vez que estava bem próximo do membro dele. 

-Talvez ele não queira acreditar que o amigo de infância quer o pau dele. - Levi voltou a falar, mas Eren teve toda a atenção desviada para os dedos repletos de anéis de prata desfazendo o botão e abaixando o zíper da calça. Levi usava uma boxer branca da Calvin Klein que não escondia o pacote que carregava tão orgulhosamente por aí. 

Eren, como era de se esperar, só conseguiu responder com um bem articulado “Hmm”. Pressionando-se bem contra a parede, o ômega não deixou de encarar o objeto de seu desejo ao passo que Levi retirava o celular e preservativo do bolso. Sem precisar pedir, o de fios negros esticou a mão e Eren o entregou o próprio celular. Agora ambos os aparelhos estavam apoiados em uma das prateleiras de produtos de limpeza, o preservativo do lado para quando fosse necessário. 

-Me parece familiar, você não acha, Eren? - Ele deu um sorriso de canto, lembrando que eram amigos de infância que já tinham passado da fase “amigável”. 

Voltando a encurralar o ômega contra a parede, ele manteve o contato visual direto. A maré de sensações que se encontravam nas orbes esmeraldinas eram gritante. Mas o fato de que Levi conseguia esconder bem os sentimentos e apenas mostrá-los quando estavam na intimidade, como naquele momento, não fazia dos sentimentos deles menos sinceros. 

Muito pelo contrário, poucos acreditariam na visão do beta com as defesas tão baixas e os olhos tão afetuosos. 

-Oh, é mesmo? - Eren gargalhou baixinho com a semelhança quando ele, um ômega, se declarou para Levi e não aceitou um não por este ser um beta. Com as mãos surgindo para segurar as duas bochechas pálidas, o pequeno puxou o outro garoto para um selinho rápido e inocente. - Feliz dia dos namorados, Levi. 

-Feliz dia dos namorados, pirralho louco. - Levi respondeu, apertando as bochechas de Eren com força por não saber lidar com uma criatura tão adorável daquele jeito. Eren fez um “ouch” e seus lábios formaram um bico, ao passo que massageava o local da agressão com os dedos. 

-Se amar você me faz ser louco, eu não vejo problemas nisso. - Ele reclamou, bochechas infladas e sobrancelhas franzidas em uma feição cômica. Levi sorriu pequeno para o parceiro e voltou a enfiar-se na saia do garoto, tocando o que podia das coxas até que cavou os dígitos na carne macia da bunda de Eren. 

-O que te faz louco é querer um beta. - Mas mesmo assim, ele afundou o nariz no pescoço do ômega, inspirando o cheiro natural que ele pouco conseguia sentir. Aquilo era uma das coisas que Levi mais detestava por ser um beta. Ele conseguia apenas ter um vislumbre dos feromônios do ômega, mesmo que sempre almejasse se afundar no aroma confortante de Eren. 

-Eu iria querer você mesmo se você fosse um ômega. - Eren respondeu de imediato, sabendo o que se passava na cabeça do beta enquanto este roçava o nariz na glândula aromática. - Porque é você. Eu não tenho interesse por alfa, beta ou ômega nenhum. Eu só tenho interesse por você. 

E mesmo que Levi não tivesse os instintos de proteção e possessividade natural de um alfa, ele tinha o desejo de cuidar do garoto para sempre. Ser um beta não o impedia de idolatrar o de olhos esmeraldinos e de deixar claro a todos que Eren não estava disponível. 

Um grunhido impaciente deixou a garganta de Levi e ele se afastou de Eren com as pupilas dilatadas pela falta de luminosidade e pela excitação que sentia. O fato de que os olhos dele não ficavam completamente negros como os de um alfa era um ponto de segurança de Eren, uma vez que o ômega nunca realmente gostou de encarar em olhos negros tomados apenas por luxúria. 

Assim, ver o anel considerável de azul de seu namorado era reconfortante quando havia tantas emoções gentis refletidas ali. 

-Então vire de costas e me mostre o quanto você me quer. 

Ainda que as palavras dele não fossem tão meigas assim. 

-O romantismo está morto hoje em dia... - Eren provocou, mas virou de costas mesmo assim, deixando que Levi tivesse acesso exclusivo ao seu traseiro. Levi apertou a mandíbula quando, mais uma vez, teve o privilégio de tocar na curvatura perfeita escondida pela saia colegial. 

-O que está morta é a minha paciência com a quantidade de filhos da puta que não tiram os olhos de você. 

Eren, que estava com as mãos apoiadas na parede em frente, olhou por cima dos olhos com um sorriso convencido. A autoestima do garoto sempre ia às alturas quando encarava Levi olhando fixamente para seu traseiro, lábio inferior entre dentes brancos. Ele sabia que o namorado tinha uma atração obsessiva com sua bunda e por isso empinou e balançou os quadris para tentá-lo. 

-Com medo que algum deles me roube de você? 

Levi esfregou o membro ainda contido na bunda do garoto, grunhindo baixo quando a fricção aliviou a dor que tinha no membro pulsante. Com a força dele, Eren foi empurrado para frente, seu tórax inteiro pressionado contra a parede enquanto abria as pernas para permitir que Levi se encaixasse no meio delas. 

-Você está me subestimando, ômega. Eu posso não ter um nó, mas eu sou a única pessoa nesse inferno que sabe como te tocar. - E para enfatizar o seu ponto, Levi levantou o tecido da saia o suficiente para que ela descansasse no topo da bunda do garoto, expondo assim todo o restante. 

Levi afastou as nádegas cheias para provocar o garoto e sorriu de canto quando notou a quantidade de lubrificante claro e viscoso que fazia o buraco rosado abrir e fechar, como se pulsando em busca de algo para preenchê-lo. 

-Le-Levi... - Eren murmurou manhoso, joelhos trêmulos com a falta de pudor que a posição carregada e bochechas pressionadas contra a parede. Ele sabia que Levi provavelmente estava decidindo entre se ajoelhar e devorá-lo até tê-lo implorando ou em continuar o sexo rápido que pretendiam. 

Ele estava pronto para lembrar o beta que não tinham todo o tempo do mundo para brincar quando Levi escorreu um dedão para dentro com facilidade, o anel prateado que usava nesse dígito prendendo contra a entrada molhada. 

Uma arfada escapou do ômega, que se sobressaltou com a ação imprevisível e apertou suas paredes internas contra o dedo dentro de si. Levi parecia satisfeito com os poucos segundos que Eren levou para se acostumar e logo já estava colocando o outro dedão e esticando a entrada macia. Eren fazia o possível para não arfar tanto, a lubrificação natural facilitando o vai e vem dos dígitos de Levi. 

Além do mais, do jeito que ele estava acostumado a tomar o beta dentro de si, Eren não esperava muito mais do que um par de minutos para se preparar para a intrusão. 

-Levi...Levi, nós não temos tempo... - Ele sussurrou, passando a se apoiar com o antebraço na parede, enquanto a mão direita descia para acariciar a ereção que carregava. 

O outro não precisou de mais incentivos para retirar os dígitos de dentro do ômega e esticar o braço para pegar a camisinha. Abrindo o pacote com os dentes, Levi abaixou a calça e a boxer o suficiente para conseguir libertar o membro e assim que Eren percebeu a movimentação, olhou para trás em curiosidade. 

Ali estava o órgão sexual mais lindo que o ômega havia visto. Tão deleitoso que ele não reclamaria se pudesse passar o dia com o pau na boca. Levi era tão proporcional, a largura tão deliciosa com veias decorando o membro. Ele tinha os pelos púbicos aparados, mas Eren adorava o contraste entre os fios negros e a pele pálida que revestia o pênis. Levi ainda tinha uma cabeça rosada perfeita, que no momento estava vazando uma gota gorda de pré-sêmen. 

Ah, o pequeno também não podia esquecer do maldito piercing que brilhava bem abaixo da glande, descansando calmamente no frênulo do pênis do beta como se a mera existência dele não destruísse o mundo de Eren por completo. 

Levi sorriu de canto quando as pupilas do ômega dilataram por completo ao observá-lo rolar a camisinha e bombear algumas vezes para deixar o eixo bem duro. 

-Se você encarar demais, ele pode cair, Eren. - O beta provocou, voltando a esfregar o quadril contra o do namorado e deixando que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro direito. 

-Oh, vá se foder você e seu piercing mald– 

Mas não era como se o ômega realmente precisasse insultar Levi para que ele fizesse o que já planejava. Um pedido de “vai se foder” de Eren era um prazer para Levi. O beta não perdeu tempo em encaixar a glande na entrada molhada e empurrar toda a extensão para dentro. 

-Ahh! 

Eren se contorceu quando seus músculos mais íntimos apertaram e deram às boas vindas ao membro, lubrificação garantindo que movimentação fizesse um barulho lascivo. Fechando os olhos, o ômega se arqueou o possível para manter o quadril numa boa posição para foder e para continuar apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Levi. 

Este último grunhiu quando estava dentro da entrada apertada e passou o braço esquero pelo tronco de Eren, o segurando e estimulando um dos mamilos com os dedos. A direta, por sua vez, serpenteou do quadril de Eren para tampar a boca dele, impedindo que gemidos muito altos escapassem para o corredor. 

-Se eu fosse você, ômega, ficaria em silêncio. - O beta disse, puxando o quadril devagar e voltando a enfiar tudo com força, o que causou um tremular no corpo de Eren, bem como um gemido engasgado. O ômega tinha quase certeza que nunca se acostumaria com a sensação de ter o piercing se arrastando dentro de si e massageando toda a sua passagem a ponto de fazê-lo ainda mais sensível. 

-Você ainda não está preparado para contar aos outros sobre o nosso segredo, hm? Eren Jaeger, uma das melhores notas da sala, um ômega virgem e perfeito, que poderia casar com um alfa rico... Mas aqui está você... 

Aquilo era outra coisa que deixava o ômega zonzo. A forma como Levi continuava a forçar o pau todo dentro de si e ainda conseguia falar putaria em seu ouvido era indescritível. Alguns momentos, o beta grunhia e gemia com uma voz profunda. Outras vezes ele começava a descrever como Eren era ao redor de si, como ele conseguia sentir os músculos convulsionando ao redor de si e tentando sugar tudo o que tinha. 

Outras vezes, ele mordia a glândula aromática do garoto e empurrava tão fundo que o corpo inteiro de Eren chacoalhava, um gemido quase triste escapando de si com o tanto que era estimulado de diversas formas e ao mesmo tempo. Os anéis de Levi estavam gelados contra a pele do garoto e Eren já não sabia mais no que focar: no pau abusando sua entrada rapidamente, na mão apertando seu mamilo sensível, na outra tapando sua boca e o fazendo tão deliciosamente refém do prazer, ou no próprio pênis negligenciado – uma vem que ele só conseguia segurar no braço que o mantinha calado e em um dos quadris de Levi. 

-Você não quer que eles saibam o quanto você é uma vadia pra mim, hm? 

E ainda tinha a possibilidade de alguém bater na porta e se perguntar porque esta estava trancada. Como ele ia explicar que amava tanto Levi que se submetia a ser fodido dentro de um cubículo? Como ele explicaria que nenhum outro pênis chegaria aos pés da sensação de ter o piercing dele batendo repetidas vezes em sua próstata? Como ele explicaria a sensação de prazer que sentia quando Levi tampava a boca dele daquele jeito, usando-o como se fosse uma boneca sem permissão para falar? 

Como ele explicaria que segundos gêneros alfa/beta/ômega não alteravam em nada o amor que sentia e que sempre sentiria por aquele homem? 

-Se você ficar quietinho e se comportar, eu serei gentil, okay, babe? Mas se você tentar algum joguinho, eu vou fazer você gritar até sua garganta ficar rouca e então todos vão saber o quão gostoso você fica ao redor do pau de um beta. 

Levi continuou a sussurrar no ouvido dele, segurando o corpo fraco que já não podia confiar nas próprias pernas para se sustentar. 

-MHMM! - Eren gritou abafado contra a mão que o calava, unhas se fincando no antebraço dele quando Levi apontou para bater em sua próstata repetidamente. 

-Gostoso, ômega? 

O garoto assentiu diversas vezes, olhos fechados com força e fios castanhos já colando na testa suada. Suas bochechas estavam escarlates e saliva vazava de sua boca aberta em direção à palma de Levi. Ele conseguia sentir seus pés saírem do chão toda vez que Levi fodia contra ele, coxas se contorcendo cada vez que seu ponto doce era abusado pelo piercing. 

A essa altura Eren já grunhia e gemia abertamente contra a mão que o calava, gemidos finos e incompreensíveis toda vez que se sentia cada vez mais próximo de um orgasmo. Pré-gozo e lubrificação escorriam por suas pernas, o som lascivo de pele se encontrando e de fluidos corporais sendo esguichados. 

-O que você vai falar quando chegar na sala com essa feição de quem foi fodido, hm? - O beta grunhiu contra o ouvido do namorado, forçando o membro todo dentro e mantendo lá por alguns segundos. - Como vai ficar sua reputação de ômega puro que está esperando o alfa certo? 

E então ele começou a tirar poucos centímetros, apenas balançando contra o ômega e o fazendo sentir o máximo possível de si, como Eren preferia. O de olhos verdes gostava de sentir o pau de Levi esbarrar no seu cérvix. 

A ideia de que, se Levi quisesse, ele podia encher Eren de gozo ali mesmo, alfa ou não, era o que fazia o interior do ômega se contorcer, pênis gritando com a necessidade de gozar. Até porque não seria o ômega que o pararia de gozar dentro. 

Quando Levi percebeu a respiração rasa e engatando, ele sabia que o pequeno logo soluçaria de prazer e entendendo que não poderia arruinar o namorado daquela forma no armário de limpeza do colégio, Levi decidiu dar a ele um orgasmo rápido como presente de dia dos namorados. 

Empurrando o corpo do ômega contra a parede, Levi deixou seu peso todo em cima dele, a mão que brincava com os mamilos dele segurando o tronco do pequeno com força e a que tampava a boca virando o rosto de Eren para um beijo quente. Quando o beta soube que Eren tinha uma língua na boca e não gemeria tão alto, sua mão livre desceu pelo corpo dele, esbarrando no membro sensível até alcançar a entrada já distendida pelo próprio pênis. 

Ele teve que apertar o corpo do namorado com mais força para impedi-lo de colapsar no chão quando, junto com o pau, Levi enfiou mais dois dedos até a metade, o esticando o suficiente para simular um nó. 

Eren cravou os dentes no lábio inferior de Levi e no mesmo seguinte que um gemido manhoso escapou da boca dele, gozo disparando contra a parede. Levi, que se viu ser apertado quase dolorosamente dentro do ômega, grunhiu rouco quando o próprio orgasmo o atingiu com força e ele teve que se forçar a manter os dois em pé – porque de jeito nenhum que iriam sentar no chão sujo daquele lugar. 

O menor convulsionou ao redor do namorado por alguns segundos até ficar completamente relaxado nos braços do beta. Levi, que tinha gozado no preservativo, precisou de algumas respirações fundas para se recuperar, jamais largando o corpo mole do ômega em seus braços. 

-...eu espero que transar em um armário não seja o único presente que vou ganhar hoje... - Ainda que sem fôlego, Eren logo avisou, um suspiro saindo de seus lábios quando Levi se retirou de dentro dele e trouxe junto uma quantidade considerável de lubrificante que caiu no chão. 

Levi estalou a língua, retirando o preservativo e jogando em uma sacola que tinha escolhido para ser o lixo. 

-Se você espera um jantar à luz de velas ou algo assim, já pode ir lidando com a decepção. - O beta respondeu, mas ao contrário das palavras rudes, ele se esticou para pegar um rolo de papel higiênico guardado em uma das prateleiras. 

A esse ponto, Eren encarava o outro garoto com olhos brilhando e um sorrisinho pequeno, nem mesmo se surpreendendo quando Levi usou o papel para limpar suas coxas e bunda. 

Ele fez o mesmo com o próprio pênis e os dois começaram a arrumar as roupas amassadas em um silêncio confortável. Recolhendo os celulares da prateleira, ambos desbloquearam os aplicativos e deram de cara com a interface do Love Alarm. 

“Uma pessoa em um raio de 10M ama você” piscava para os dois garotos. 

Um sorriso gentil se formou nos lábios de Eren quando ele se aproximou de Levi e lhe deu outro selinho. 

-Faltam 6 dias para o nosso primeiro mês e para quem possamos contar a todos. 

Sim, aquilo era um combinado dos dois. Ainda que nutrissem a afeição desde crianças, os sentimentos entre si só foram expostos quando o Love Alarm surgiu. Foi quando Eren soube que os sentimentos que tinha pelo beta eram recíprocos. 

Ao ser confrontado pelo ômega, Levi obviamente não quis aceitar ser aquele que tirava um ômega fértil dos braços de um alfa e foram necessários vários meses de negação até que Eren conseguisse romper as muralhas dele. 

O combinado seria fazer um teste de um mês para ter certeza que a relação dos dois era forte o suficiente para suportar ir contra olhares preconceituosos e críticas de terceiros. Essa era uma condição de Levi, que não suportaria ver Eren sofrer por ter se apaixonado por um beta. 

-Hm. - Foi a gloriosa resposta, Levi deixando Eren seguir com os beijos por sua mandíbula até alcançar a orelha e brincar com os piercing que ali estavam. 

\- E então finalmente eu vou poder me exibir sendo seu ômega e você vai parar com essa paranoia de casais padrões. - O ômega concluiu, bochechas coradas quando ele olhou para o beta com o olhar esperançoso e apaixonado de quem amava verdadeiramente. 

-Como você quiser, Eren. - Levi se inclinou para dar um beijo de despedida na testa do garoto. - Agora vá antes que alguém acione o alarme de fogo por não te encontrar. 

Isso era uma coisa que Eren facilmente conseguia imaginar Mikasa fazendo. 

\- E diferente de um aplicativo... - O beta então tirou do bolso a calcinha que Eren vestia e o ômega abriu a boca em uma expressão chocada ao perceber que tinha esquecido aquela peça fundamental enquanto se ajeitava para continuar as aulas da tarde. - ...essa é a prova de que você é meu. 

Sem mais nem menos, ele voltou a guardar a peça íntima, um sorriso safado quando viu o ômega ficar da cor de um tomate ao observar o namorado destrancar a porta sem a intenção de devolver a roupa. 

-Levi, você não ouse sair por essa port- 

Eren então foi deixado sozinho no armário, condenado a esperar dois minutos para não levantarem suspeitas. E sem calcinha. Se Levi mandou uma foto segurando-a embaixo da mesa no meio da aula apenas para ver Eren esfregar uma coxa na outra e ficar completamente ruborizado, ninguém sabia. 

Mas Jean Kirchstein jurava de pé junto que a pessoa que fazia o Love Alarm dele tocar era Eren Jaeger. 


End file.
